dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta's Frenemy
Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction so it may not be "Oscar Worthy" but please be nice. I hope it's okay that I wrote this in script, I find it easier. 'Prolog'It was the day of Vegeta’s birth.Doctor 1: Hey, why’s that one so much stronger than the others?Doctor 2: Haven’t you heard? That’s the new prince! Vegeta Jr.! He was born with a power level of 30!Doctor 1: No kidding? Any other royalty?Doctor 2: Well kind of, General Nappa has a new niece.Doctor 1: What’s her power level?Doctor 2: Let me check—what? She has a power level of 30! Same as the prince!Vegeta started fidgeting.Doctor 1: The king won’t like that. That girl’s done for.Vegeta stopped fidgeting and smiled in his sleep. 'Chapter 1: Little saiyans'It was Vegeta’s first day of school.Vegeta’s mother: Now Vegeta, you are the prince of saiyans, but expect no special treatment. You will go through school just like everyone else.Vegeta: Yes Mother.Vegeta’s mother: Good, now off you go.Vegeta nodded and walked off.Vegeta’s mother: Fly!Vegeta: But Mother!Vegeta wasn’t very good at flying yet.Vegeta’s mother: Fly! It makes you look strong. I bet none of the other kids can fly!Vegeta nodded and clumsily flew off.This is hard, Vegeta thought, but I am the prince of saiyans, I mustn’t show weakness.Just then a girl saiyan zoomed past him.Vegeta: Hay! Do you know who I am?The girl turned around and stuck her tough out at Vegeta.Vegeta: What?!?! How dare you!Vegeta tried to catch up but he wasn’t fast enough.Vegeta: I will have your head for this!?????: You have to catch me first!And she zoomed off.Vegeta: …!Vegeta pouted and flew to school.When he got there he walked inside…with no applause.Don’t they know who I am? ''Vegeta thought. ''Then he bumped into a girl.?????? : Hey! Watch it!Vegeta: Do you know who I am??????: Do you know who I am? I am Celara, the super-elite! My father is second in command only to the king! My uncle is general Nappa himself!Although all he ever talks about is that Vegeta kid… ''Celara though.Vegeta: Heh, is that all? I almost feel sorry for you. I am Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans! A combination of everything that is superior in the saiyan race! You should be kneeling to me.Celara: You are the prince? Well, I thought it was odd seeing someone of our age flying. Even though it wasn’t very good flying.Vegeta: That was you? Impossible, there’s no way you could have flown so fast at your age!Vegeta turns around and walked away.Celara: Hmph! Well then I guess I’ll see you in class!Later that day.Teacher: Now class it is time for battle practice. Pair up.All the saiyans paired up except Vegeta.Vegeta: Teacher? Who would you recommend for someone of my superior strength level?Teacher: How about Celara? She’s an elite like you.Vegeta: Her? Huh, easy win.Celera: Why you!Celara and Vegeta fought for a long time.Vegeta: *cough* H-how can this be? I am the prince of all saiyans! How can a commoner come this close to defeating me?Celara: Commoner! You’re going to eat those words!Teacher: Enough! You two, get cleaned up and head over to the lunch room!Vegeta and Celera pouted and walked away.The lunch room turned out to be a planet of extreamly weak but fast fish-people, and the little saiyans had to catch there lunch.Celara sat down with her dead fish.Celara: That Vegeta kid is a creep, too arrogant for his own good.Celara notices Vegeta sitting alone in the back.Celara: I’m going to hate myself for this.Celara walked over to Vegeta.Vegeta: What do you want?Celara: Where’s your fish?Vegeta: I‘m not hungry.Celara: So you couldn't catch one?Vegeta: I never said that.Celara: Oh shut up and have some of mine.Celara gave Vegeta half of her fish.Vegeta: If you think this will help your position with me, forget it. You are going to be killed like all the other saiyans that come too close to me!Celara: Have you ever even had a friend?Vegeta: Of course not! The prince is to spend all of his time training to become king.Celara: Well no wonder you’re so arrogant! You have no life!Vegeta: How dare you! My personal life is none of your business anyway!Celara: I didn’t mean it like that you spoiled little…!Celara punched Vegeta in the nose and walked away.Vegeta: You’re dead meat Girl!After lunch.Teacher: Now it is time for tail training. Everyone try to protect your tails and grab someone else’s.Vegeta ran up and grabbed Celara’s tail and started pulling. But Celara grabbed Vegeta’s tail as well.After a about a minute of pain both Vegeta and Celara both lost their tails and started to cry (they were only three years old after all).Vegeta: *sniff* Y-you d-dead when my father finds out what you did to me.Vegeta tried to get up, but fell, due to lack of balance.Teacher: I’ve called your mothers and they’re coming to get you.Later.Vegeta’s mother: What happen to your tail?Vegeta: Her!Vegeta’s mother: What?Vegeta: I want her head!Vegeta’s mother: Tell your father, he’ll take care of it. But we should go home.Vegeta and his mother flew to the palace.Vegeta: Father!King Vegeta: Yes son?Vegeta ran up to his father but tripped again.King Vegeta: Son what happen to you tail?Vegeta: A girl tore it off! I want her dead!King Vegeta: I’ll make it so. What was her name?Vegeta: Celara, she said she was General Nappa’s niece.King Vegeta: *gasp* V-Vegeta, you’re young; your tail will grow back.Vegeta: But father!King Vegeta: Alright, alright I’ll have a word with Nappa.''I can’t kill Celara, the King thought, not after what happened three years ago when last I tried! Category:Fan Fiction